


A Thousand Pieces of Heart

by echronus



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echronus/pseuds/echronus
Summary: 短篇/段子合輯，每篇不一定相關。





	1. 碧昂絲和冰與火之歌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在訪談裡，派提到ZQ去他家逼他看Beyoncé的lemonade。而當記者問起冰與火之歌，ZQ說他沒看，但派是忠實影迷還跟記者聊嗨了。

 

他們兩人喜歡的音樂類型不盡相同，這本不是什麼問題。Chris也不是排斥時下流行的pop，只是他偏好的都是上世紀的爵士樂，Zach因此常取笑他體內住了個老爺爺的靈魂。  
  
距離開拍還有一個多月，Zach在工作間隙時常回到LA進行一些前置的訓練作業，所以他出入Chris家裡的機會也多了起來。他們之間一直有個一起看推薦給對方的電影的習慣。而這次Zach帶來的是Beyoncé的音樂電影。  
  
Chris一聽，以為只是長了點的音樂錄影帶便有些抗拒，他不是討厭Beyoncé，只是覺得與其花這一小時看音樂錄影帶，倒不如看點更有意義的東西。但Zach一直保證看完後他會改觀的，如果看完還是覺得是浪費時間，想要他做什麼補償都可以。  
  
Chris拗不過他，而且說實話Chris也不想讓興致勃勃的Zach失望。不就是一小時嗎？沒什麼大不了的。於是Chris安份地窩在Zach身邊等他開始播放。  
  
Chris倒是真沒想到這音樂電影有著如此深刻的意含，Beyoncé以自身經歷帶出了很多她想探討的事情，歌曲和影片融合得相得益彰。這種獨特的電影形式讓Chris很是享受，但他對Zach只是說了句還不錯。Zach明白他彆扭的個性，當Chris這樣說就代表他很喜歡。  
  


***  
  


翌週，為了回敬Zach逼他看Beyoncé的電影（雖然他喜歡，但還是改變不了事實），Chris宣佈要開始冰與火之歌S1-6馬拉松。  
  
Zach大喊不公平，一小時的影片要換60集的影集他虧大了。  
  
而Chris只是露出那他專屬的甜蜜笑容，Zach便敗下陣來。  
  
Chris以一樣的姿勢窩在Zach圈住他肩膀的臂彎裡。但連S1都還沒播完，Chris就已經睡得不省人事，不過Zach還是認真地繼續看下去。直到S1E10，看到奈德被砍頭時他驚叫了一聲嚇醒了Chris。  
  
冰與火之歌馬拉松持續了幾周，就在快看到S3E9時，Chris偷偷裝了攝影機要拍下Zach的反應。  
  
後來錄到的影片讓Chris笑了好幾年。

 

 

-Fin-

 


	2. Pokémon Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前我媽看國外瘋成那樣都說是神經病喔，結果開了之後她玩得比我還熱衷，所以這也是不無可能啦XD

 

起初，Chris根本不知道Pokémon Go是什麼，他一向不關心時下的風潮。當記者問起，他才第一次知道這個遊戲，不過Zach激烈的反應反倒引起了他的好奇心。一開始只是為了想鬧Zach玩，Chris便載來玩，玩了一陣子後，Chris有些明白為什麼這遊戲那麼受到歡迎了。Zach看到後只是翻了翻白眼，倒是沒多說什麼。  
  
過了幾天，Chris突然發出一聲哀嚎，原來客廳出現一隻胖丁，但球正好用完了。他看向正準備出門溜狗的Zach，露出個狡黠的笑容。  
  


***  


  
Zach無奈地在補給站停下來幫Chris補球，而Noah和Skurk彷彿知道他們的老爸身負重任，很配合地停下來撒尿。這麼一趟下來補了不少球讓Chris很開心，Zach才開始有點喜歡Pokémon Go，只是一點點而已。  
  
Chris後來發現除了補球，孵蛋也是要靠走路才行，過了兩天孵出的第一顆蛋竟然是他一直遇不到的皮卡丘。那晚的活動質量簡直是近期以來最高，嚐了甜頭的Zach也就不那麼牴觸了。一改前幾天的不情不願，配合附近的補給站，重新規劃了每天遛狗的路線。  
  
一天，Zach遛狗路過中央公園，他看到上百人聚集在那，拿出Chris的手機也跟著抓了一隻。Zach不知道他抓到的是稀有的水精靈，所以Chris開心大叫時他還嚇了一跳。那晚上，Chris熱情又主動地騎著他，Zach衷心地感謝Pokémon Go。  
  
但後來有一次，當Zach正在衝刺時，Chris惡趣味地喊了聲pikachu，讓他差點瞬間軟掉，Zach惱怒地更加賣力幹著身下還在笑個不停的Chris。  
  
這事得消停了，沒得商量。  
  
  
-fin-


	3. 微小說：其一

 

派派與姊姊的對話：  
  
  
「Chris，你這件新衣服挺好看的。」  
「對啊，Zach幫我挑的。」  
  
「Chris，你這件新衣服挺好看的。」  
「對啊，Zach幫我買的。」  
  
「Chris，你這件新衣服挺好看的。」  
「對啊，Zach買給我的。」  
  
「Chris，你這件新衣服挺好看的。」Katie頓了會又說道：「這次你會說『對啊，Zach幫我穿的。』是吧？」  
「不，其實我是要說『這件是Zach的衣服，我不小心穿錯了』。」  
  


 

  
-fin-

 


	4. 微小說：其二

 

「Zach，我之前讀了篇報導。裡頭提到即使是完全陌生的人，只要凝視彼此的雙眼就能急劇增加彼此喜歡與愛的感覺。」  
  
「嗯哼？」  
  
「你這麼常盯著我的眼睛看，怎麼就沒見你愛上我？」  
  
「誰說我沒有？」  
  


  
-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 報導請見《科學教你談戀愛》http://sa.ylib.com/MagArticle.aspx?Unit=featurearticles&id=1523


	5. Walking with Wednesday

 

Jeevan的夢想是當個自由攝影師，但他窮得連個入門級單眼都買不起。所以他現在是個狗仔的助手，除了存錢買屬於自己的相機以外，某種程度也算得也是在為了未來累積經驗。

 

奧斯卡前夕，無數的派對在好萊塢各處上演。狗仔們無不希望自己有分身能守在每個巨星的派對外頭。早上七點多，賓客散得差不多了，Jeevan和前輩才從其中一個最大的派對驅車離開。那些明星名流是要回去補眠，但熬了一晚上的他們可沒那麼享受，還得回去整理出有賣點的照片。

 

原本坐在副駕放空的Jeevan，忽然注意到前方不遠處的路人，他戴著刻意壓低帽沿的道奇隊帽子還留著一大把落腮鬍，他一手牽著狗一手拎著餐館外帶悠閒走著。會做這種刻意遮掩打扮的絕對是某個明星，而且他覺得那隻黑底白點的狗似曾相識。雖然他才入行兩個多月，但他很認真地對待這份也許被外界所唾棄的職業。他努力地去記住他們狗仔名單上每個人的特點，像是時常出沒的地點、偏好的偽裝，甚至於他們寵物的樣子，所以那隻狗才讓他有熟悉感。

 

「嘿，前面那個遛狗的男人肯定是哪個明星，要拍嗎？」Jeevan問著專心開車的前輩。

 

前輩皺著眉頭。「你看得出是誰嗎？」

 

「不……但我覺得那隻狗是Chris Pine的。」Jeevan終於想起來了。

 

前輩嗤聲道：「菜鳥，你才一晚沒睡就昏頭啦，那人鬍子是黑色的肯定不是他。」

 

「是沒錯，但……」Jeevan一直對自己的記憶力有信心，他轉頭看著已經被他們甩在身後的人，他的確是往Pine家的方向走去……

 

不管了。Jeevan搖頭甩掉那些思緒，畢竟比起他們昨晚拍的照片，遛狗照一點價值都沒有，也許那些照片能賣個好價錢呢。

 

 

 

-fin-

 

 


	6. 陪練

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 七月時，Chris為了演出Outlaw King進行訓練，Zach一直在那陪著他，這是其中一天發生的事。

 

Zach這次回LA有很多原因。和Patrick說好了要一起參加今年的Ojai劇作家會議；把Noah的骨灰帶回這裡安葬，畢竟牠的最愛還是LA的陽光。

 

另外他還有個十分重要的任務。

 

Chris因為太喜歡看Game of Thrones，聽到David*1這次找他演中世紀古裝片，連劇本都沒看就開開心心地接下了。然後David才告訴他殘酷的事實——由於他要飾演能征善戰的國王，必須練出他要求的身材。那要求對Chris來說簡直是史上最嚴苛，Mark*2為此替Chris安排了一整套的健身訓練和飲食控管計畫。Mark有辦法使Chris按表操課，可沒辦法盯著他三餐進食的內容，這差事除了Zach也沒其他人擔當得起了。

 

這就是為什麼他現在在Mark的館子裡，站在一旁監督著Chris甩棒鈴。這是少數Zach能對Chris委屈的狗狗眼免疫的時刻，但Chris並沒有放棄嘗試。

 

「乖點，看我給你帶了什麼。」Zach不知從哪變出了一個紙袋，在Chris面前晃了晃。

 

「Tacos Delta！我愛你，Zachary Quinto！」

 

「你最愛的捲餅需要你再堅持十分鐘好嗎。」

 

Chris開心地點點頭，甩得更認真更賣力了。

 

終於時間一到，他鬆手讓棒鈴砸在地上，就朝著Zach，不，是朝著他手上那紙袋奔了過去。當Chris開心地拿出捲餅一咬，表情瞬間變化。他皺著眉頭又咬了一口嚼了嚼，又變成了一副委屈的樣子。

 

「Zach，他們忘了放莎莎醬。」

 

「他們沒忘，是我讓他們別放的，你現在不能攝取額外的脂肪。」

 

Chris崩潰地大吼：「我恨你！Zachary Quinto！」

 

\--

*1 David Mackenzie，Hell or High Water的導演。

*2 Mark，Chris和Zach的健身教練。


End file.
